


Domesticated

by lorir_writes



Series: The Rebel [4]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Willing to keep his promise, Leo attends a dinner party with Katie. But the rebel former prince will find his own way to bend the rules.
Relationships: Leo/Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
Series: The Rebel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259534
Kudos: 4





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains adult material such as mentions of drug consumption and sexual explicit content. Reader discretion is advised.

Leo’s knee bounced up and down as he waited for Katie to get ready. Somehow, his promise of becoming a better partner to Katie involved attending neighbors birthday parties. He tried to recollect the moment where he could have gotten out of that, but it turned out Katie built the perfect way to trap him.

“Babe, we’re going to be late!” He shouted from the bedroom.

“I just finished my makeup. One more minute!”

Leo glanced at his watch and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated to wait. He knew Katie loved the neighborhood social events and would often offer to help and it was the exact reason why they were late. It wasn’t that he wanted to go. He just wanted to get rid of this silly commitment as soon as possible.

“Katie!” He yelled.

“Hang on, I’m almost done,” she shouted back. “Can you help me out here?”

Leo rolled eyes but stood up and made his way to the closet, where Katie tried to reach for the zipper of her cocktail dress. He was instantly charmed by the sight of her flawless bare skin showing under her unzipped brand new magenta cocktail dress. He approached her, placing one hand on each side of her waist and kissed the crook of her neck.

“You look stunning,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her skin.

“Thank you. You look really dashing yourself,” she smiled at him through the mirror. “Can you zip me up?”

“Sure,” his hands slid to the small of her back and move up, zipping up her dress. “Though I think it’s such a shame you didn’t call me to do the opposite,” he whispered.

“I will,” she turned around and gave him a quick kiss. “After the party.”

“Baby, I can’t wait that long…” he whined.

“You have to. I’m helping Adrianne tonight.”

“Are you going to leave me by myself there?” he pouted.

Katie giggled. “You can hang out with the guys there. They like you.”

“No… They’re boring,” he grimaced. “Plus…None of them are gorgeous like my wife. They don’t have her sexy voice, her long beautiful legs,” he pressed her body to his and nuzzled her neck. “They don’t smell as sweet as my baby girl.”

She bit her bottom lip as he sucked her neck, one hand holding her hip as the other reached the hem of her dress. “Leo, we’re going to be late.”

“We are late, baby.”

“We can’t, Leo. Not now.”

“Baby, come on… I need some inducement to endure with that party.”

“That’s why I specifically bought only your favorite bourbon.”

“No… I want motivation from you. Please,” he made a more exaggerated pouting face, making her giggle again.

“Alright, let’s see… If you behave, I’ll touch you under the table during dinner.”

His mouth set in a thin line. “We’re going to do that anyway.”

“I’ll give you head after they serve the appetizers.”

“Which means you’re going to give me head right now since we’re late and they’re probably serving those smoked salmon crostinis and guacamole shrimp bites that I was looking forward to giving it a try. Now I’m horny and hungry and you have to fix that,” he said as his hand cupped between her legs, fingers rubbing her center through the lace fabric of her thong.

Katie gasped as she slowly gave him to Leo’s touch when an idea came to her. “How about a quickie in the pantry after Adrianne’s toast to Todd?” She gently caressed the nape of his neck.

He spun her around to look into her eyes. “Keep talking.”

“I left the Roland Red Caviar there. Smuggle a bottle of Dom on your way to the kitchen and we’ll have our private party.” She took his hand from between her thighs and lifted to her mouth, kissing the fingertips.

“Will you have time for that? Won’t you go all _party planner/control freak Katie_ all night?” He raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

“Of course I will. But _party planner/control freak Katie_ will leave the building after the toast and your baby girl will be waiting,” she purred against his lips and pulled away, bent over taking off her rose lace underwear, straightened up and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

Leo swallowed hard. “You sure know how to negotiate.”

“And you’re the easiest person to persuade,” she smirked.

“Show off,” he mumbled.

She giggled. “Let’s go before our nannies go crazy with the girls’ antics and bail on us.”

“I think Jess and Blake can handle the kids.”

“Yeah, but I heard they’re having Jess’ milkshakes with whipped cream and extra chocolate syrup and I’m not sure Blake can handle a hyper Jess and the kids on a sugar rush.”

“Okaaaay, let’s put the phone on vibrate mode and go before he finds out what’s he going to deal with,” Leo grinned.

##  **…**

As they arrived at the party, Katie greeted the hosts and went to the kitchen to help to organize the catering service, leaving Leo with a few other men. He never had trouble socializing, but there’s only so much of idle conversation he could tolerate sober.

“So, Leo, how’s life on the road?” A guy in his forties asked.

“It’s pretty good.”

“I believe you. Just being away from home for a few days must be awesome,” guy in his forties added.

“Yes, it is. Don’t get me wrong, I love my family, but being on the road by myself and get to clear my head while I’m riding is one of my favorite moments.”

“I get it. I’m not a two wheels kind of guy like you, but I definitely enjoy the speed, the silence, stopping at a bar to have a cool beer…” A bald guy said.

“Banging random girls,” Katie’s friend’s husband Todd hinted and a sly smile across the lips of all guys on the table, except Leo’s. The men looked at him confused.

“Wait, you don’t get laid during travels without your wife?” A tall man queried.

“Why would I?”

“No reason,” the tall man sipping the bourbon shrugged.

“Oh, I know. You really don’t need it. I heard about the lube story. Lucky bastard,” Todd patted Leo’s shoulder.

“How did you convince her to do it?” Bald guy asked.

Leo took a gulp of his whiskey. Of all the topics they could talk about with people he dislikes, his sex life certainly wasn’t on the list. “You know, it’s not that hard. All you’ve got to do is go to your wife and ask ‘wanna try it?’. If she says yes, you do it. If she says no, let it go and move on.”

One of the men gave him a sideways glance. “Easy for you to say. You can get it at home. That’s why I never pass up a chance to do business travels.”

“Funny, I thought business travels were supposed to be about the success of the company you work or your career,” Leo retorted.

All the men laughed. Leo rolled eyes. A small smile spread on his features as his phone began to vibrate.

“Excuse me. I gotta take this call,” he stood up and walked towards a quieter place inside the sumptuous mansion. “Oh, thank God! My ears were about to bleed from hearing too much stupidity,” Leo complained.

Jess cackled over the phone. “Haha, sorry, I was doing the dishes. Where’s Katie?”

“At the kitchen, being all Katie bossing around her staff and making a fuss about centerpieces and finger stains on poorly cleaned champagne flutes.”

“Didn’t she finish planning the party two hours ago and said she’d be a just party guest?”

“You know your sister. She’s a party guest who always forgets to switch the work mood off.”

“Oh my god, how do you put it with her?”

“I could tell you but if anyone hears me, I might add more fuel to the conversation I was trying to get away from in first place.”

“They were asking you about your sex life?”

“Apparently, I’m a rare breed among married men because I have anal sex with my wife,” Leo mocked as he walked inside the house.

“Amateurs…” she scoffed. “Where are you now?”

“The hallway.”

“Go to the study. Adrianne’s husband has a stash of cannagars behind the corporate law books.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, fourth door on the left. If the door isn’t open, the key is under the vase with flowers nearby.”

Leo looked around and lurched into the hall. “Wait, have you been here?”

“I did, but that was before my wedding and I had a free pass.”

“You used your free pass with boring Todd?” Leo grimaced as he stopped at the study door.

“What can I say? Seducing boring guys is my thing.”

“You’re one strange cookie.”

“Hey, Judge Judy, focus on the task. Is it open?”

Leo turned the doorknob and opened the door to the study. “I’m in.”

“Okay, the corporate books are on the third shelf behind the desk.”

He walked into the room and stopped in front of the bookshelf. “How do you know where it is in so many details?”

“Who do you think would give and hide weed cigars to a bored and filthy rich corporate lawyer?”

Leo chuckled. He reached behind the books and found a wooden box with the cigars brand written on it. “God, I love you, Jessica Yasuda.”

“I know,” she laughed. “And don’t forget to bring one for me.”

“Never,” he hung up as he sat on the elegant office chair, opened the box and picked up three cigars, putting two of them inside his jacket and lighting the other one.

##  **…**

“See? The party wasn’t so bad, was it?” Katie smiled as she walked hand in hand with her husband towards their car. “You even joined the conversation and laughed.”

“Yeah, it was a blast,” he smirked to himself then fished his car keys and handed it to her. “You should drive.”

“Why?” she picked it up.

“I drank a lot more than you. It’s for the best.”

“But if I drive, I can’t finish what we started during dinner,” she licked her lips.

“It’s okay,” he pulled her into his arms, pressing her body between his and their car. “I can make you beg me to drive to Lovers Point on the way,” he whispered.

“Oh, you’re on, big boy.” She shoved the car keys on her purse, tugged at his jacket, and kissed him fervently.

One of his hand lifted up her dress and delved up her waist and breasts as the other slipped under her panties drawing tantalizing circles on her sensitive nub. “Is this okay, baby?”

“It’s amazing,” she moaned.

“Are you sure? We went pretty rough back in the pantry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine. Keep it just like this: gentle, steady, hot,” she panted.

“Yes, ma'am,” he murmured and sucked her neck, hands still caressing her body.

Katie’s fingers tangled in his hair, her head was thrown back as she was about to reach climax for the second time that night. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

“Leo, your phone.”

“I don’t care,” he said, his lips brushing on her ear.

“No one calls after midnight if it’s not important.”

“And you know what’s important to me right now?” He grabbed her thighs and laid her on the hood. “Pleasing my wife,“ he said kissing her inner thighs and dipped his head between her legs, devouring her, his fingers invading her.

His phone buzzed a few more times, other cars passed nearby but neither of them cared. They were finally drawn to each other that night, a feeling they haven’t shared in a long time and no interruptions were allowed.

"I’m coming,” she whimpered.

“That’s it, baby girl. Come for me.”

Katie arched her back and her eyes fluttered shut as she bit back a moan. Leo covered her mouth with one hand as she reached ecstasy and dotted up kisses until he captured her lips in his. “Ready to go home?”

“Not before we make that stop at the park,” she winked.

“Really?” he smiled.

“And you’re driving.” Katie sat up, took the car keys from her purse and put it on his hand.

“Alright.” he helped her get down from the hood, they walked into the car and he drove to the park.

Katie’s phone buzzed. “Hey, Jess. We’ll arrive in a few minutes.”

“Yeah, a few very long minutes…” Leo jested.

Katie playfully glared at him, but soon her expression changed. “Okay, we’re going home right now. See you soon.” She hung up and stared at her phone then glanced at her husband smiling softly as he sang along with music playing on the radio. “Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“We have to go home.”

“Why? What about our detour to Lovers Point Bay?”

Katie chewed a nail.

“What? The girls are okay, right?” He glanced at her.

“The girls are fine. They’re sleeping.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s your dad.”


End file.
